


Him

by earthyhippy



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthyhippy/pseuds/earthyhippy
Summary: Hayden is a robot who can feel and he has feelings for his creator.
Relationships: Ewan Mcgregor and Hayden Christensen
Kudos: 7





	Him

A female’s voice echoes in the room, he is sitting there watching me answer the questions. Being connected to a lot of wires has a way of feeling very intimidating. We have been working on this project for almost 4 years and this is the first time I decided it was time to try it out for myself. Knowing the probability of him and I will make me feel calmer. I’m doing this for him, he just doesn’t know it yet. I’m trying to answer the questions honestly without giving too much away. I glance in his direction from time to time just to see his reaction. He is who I think about often. “what do you look for in a partner?” I inhale deeply to take a moment and think about the question, letting out a small sigh glancing in his direction again. His face gives nothing away. 

“ _someone who is passionate about the things they love._ ” 

He is very passionate he started this company with the sole purpose to help people. He loves helping people find, grow, and create love. We have three divisions; the robotics, the testers, and the pharmaceuticals. I am head of the robotics division and have been ever since I could remember. Him and I work very well with one another. He is working on the most realistic synthetic person we will ever see today. His name is sebastian we call him seb for short. He has been working on his for some time and it’s what he is most passionate about. It’s beautiful to watch.

“ _what do you want your partner to see in you_?”

I take a long pause in the dark room with him watching me. What do I want him to see in me?

“ _I want them to see what others don’t_.” 

It’s one question after another and it’s becoming uncomfortable for me but I’m trying to answer.

“ _what is one thing you don’t want your partner to know about you_?”

“ _I was heavy, like the heavy that makes you invisible to everyone, and I still have a problem with food._ ”

He is the only person I've seen who doesn't take their work home. He is peaceful and ordinary when he is alone, sitting at his desk and answering emails or lying on his couch while watching a tv show and accidentally falling asleep. Simple, mundane things that seem so genuine when he does them. He is the only person I think about. What he does, wherever he goes, why he does the things he does.

” _what is something you what your partner to know_?”

” _I love with passion_.”

I start to smile thinking of the thought of him knowing this piece of me. For a brief moment i look over at him in the booth. He just smiles back.

” _are you okay? We can take a break_.”

I feel a sense of protectiveness when he says that. nodding at him i give him the go ahead and his assistant immediately removes all the wires. Once they are removed, I have a sense of relief. I walk outside for some fresh air to clear my thoughts. The intense questioning has left me uneasy with myself for some reason. He is approaching me.

“ _Are you sure you’re okay? It is the most intense part_.”

“ _Yes of course, just needed a moment to clear my mind_.”

He caresses my arm and it’s a nice contrast from the cold outside. We stand in front of the establishment for what seems like an entirety, shifting on our feet and trying to come up with something more to say, but there really isn’t. Our breath is all you can see. My eyes can’t meet his and I try to think of something to say. He breaks the silence first.

“ _Well, I have to get back to seb_.”

“ _Ah, yes of course. I’ll see you tomorrow_.”

“ _See you tomorrow_.”

I watch him retreat back into the building from the corner of my eye, take a deep breath and start to walk towards my apartment. Living only 2 blocks away has its benefits.

—

It’s been a long day I grab some coffees and head back into the office where he works. He is deep in thought when I arrive. I stand in the doorway and watch intently as to not disturb him. He looks so peaceful, and content just working on seb. Seb is sitting on the table shut down. For a moment I am transfixed on the whole scene that is taking place in front of me. I’m trying to capture it all. The realness of seb and the tenderness of him. With a whisper I interrupt them.

“ _Thirsty_?”

He lifts his head and smiles at me. My heart doesn’t know how to react when he looks at me.

“ _Yes. perfect timing_.”

He is real and everything he does is so genuinely nice. He doesn’t make someone feel bad for being who they are. I’ve never met anyone quite like him before. I walk over to the table where seb is sitting and just look without touching. I can't help but steal glances of him while he walks over to his computer, wondering what he could be doing. The silence is deafening and for a moment all you can hear is the sound of his fingers hitting the computer keys. I wish I knew how to communicate the amount of feeling I have when I see him doing what he loves. He smiles behind the computer.

“ _Watch this_.”

Watching intently Seb comes alive right in front of my eyes. He opens his eyes slowly peeking around the room as if the check his surroundings. His movement is fluid and not at all robotic. It’s certainly the realest synthetic person I’ve ever seen. looking over him front top to bottom I try to analyse everything I see so I can try and make a good conversation with him. While looking over seb I notice very intricate details that I don’t think anyone would have been able to put into seb until they were him. Seb has the most expressive eyes.


End file.
